Drachenstein
thumb|[[Alexander der Große und seine Männer bekämpfen eine Gruppe Drachen mit Drachensteinen]] Der Drachenstein (auch Draconis, DraconitStrange Science: Dinosaurs and Dragons, Dracontites''Bestiary: Dragon oder ''Karfunkel''Bestiary: Carbuncle) ist ein Stein, der sich im Kopf eines jeden Drachen befindet. Wenn man ihn einem lebenden Drachen abnimmt, besitzt er Heil- und Zauberkräfte, die je nach Drachenart unterschiedlich sind. Allgemein [[Datei:Hortus_Sanitatis_Draconit.gif|thumb|Diese Illustration aus dem ''Hortus Sanitatis von 1497 zeigt das Töten eines Drachen zur Entfernung des Draconit.Strange Science: Dinosaurs and Dragons]]Der Drachenstein sitzt nach den meisten Quellen im Kopf des Drachen und besitzt nur dann Zauberkräfte, wenn er einem lebenden Drachen abgenommen wurde. Jedoch muss laut einigen Legenden nach dem Diebstahl des Steins dem Drachen der Kopf abgeschlagen werden, da der Stein sonst keine Zauberkräfte besitzt. Die Inder sollen eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben, an die Drachensteine zu kommen. Sie benutzen Decken, die mit magischen Runen beschriftet sind. Diese legen sie vor die Drachenhöhlen, und wenn der Drache die Höhle verlässt, schläfern ihn die Zauber der Runen ein. Dann können die Jäger die Drachensteine aus dem Kopf des lebenden Drachen entfernenPhilostratus (220 AD), The Life of Apollonius of Tyana. Laut Jordanus Catalanis Mirabilia descripta sollen Drachen, weil sie zu schwer zum fliegen werden, häufig abstürzen, woraufhin die Menschen Äthiopiens 7 Tage warten und dann die Drachenknochen aufsuchen, um den Drachenstein des Drachen aufzusammelnJordanus Catalani (1330), Mirabilia descripta: the wonders of the East, Haklyut Society (1863). Auch Konrad von Megenberg beschrieb 1350 in seinem Buch der Natur, dass der Stein am Besten einem schlafenden Drachen entnommen werden sollteHeini Hofmann: Sagenumwobener Drachenstein. Laut Theophrast ist der Stein leuchtend rot, gleicht jedoch einem Stück Kohle, wenn man ihn in die Sonne hält.Bestiary: Carbuncle Forscher vermuten, dass es sich bei manchen der gefundenen Drachensteine, die laut den Legenden ja im Kopf des Drachen zu finden sind, um versteinerte Hirnkorallen handeln könnte, welche einem Gehirn tatsächlich sehr ähnlich sehenDas Drachen-Bestiarium: Trackenstein. Alternativ könnte die Sage auch auf Kristallablagerungen basieren, die sich in fossilen Schädeln gebildet habenNew York Times: From Many Imaginations, One Fearsome Creature. Mythologische Drachensteine Aspis Die Aspis ist eine Schlange, die einen Drachenstein im Kopf trägt. Sie gibt diesen nur frei, wenn ihr jemand ein bestimmtes Passwort sagt. Jedoch hält sie sich auch in Gegenwart von Leuten, die das Passwort kennen, die Ohren zu.Bestiary: Asp Der Drachenstein von Luzern thumb|Drachenstein im Naturkundemuseum von Luzern Auch die Drachen vom Pilatusberg ließen oft angeblich heilende Steine zurück, die man heute für Meteoriten hält. Derjenige, der im Naturkundemuseum von Luzern aufbewahrt wird, ist jedoch nach neueren Erkenntnissen aus Ton hergestellt.Scheuchzers DrachenNaturmuseum Luzern: Der Luzerner DrachensteinDas Drachen-Bestiarium: Trackenstein Der Drachenstein von Karl dem Großen Es wurde auch von Schlangen berichtet, die aus Dankbarkeit den Menschen magische Steine schenkten. So erzählt z.B. eine Geschichte über Karl den Großen von einer Schlange, welche den Kaiser um einen Rechtsspruch bat. Eine Kröte hatte ihr Nest besetzt, und Karl der Große verurteilte die Kröte zum Tode. Zum Dank gab ihm die Schlange einen Stein, welcher Macht über die Liebe hatte. Er schenkte den Stein seiner Frau und konnte daraufhin nicht mehr von ihrer Seite weichen. Als die Kaiserin auf dem Totenbett lag, verbarg sie den Stein in ihrem Mund und wurde nach ihrem Tod damit begraben. Der Kaiser jedoch hatte weiterhin solche Sehnsucht nach ihr, dass er ihre Leiche exhumieren lies und 18 Jahre auf allen seinen Reisen mit sich nahm. Einer der Gefolgsleute Karls des Großen erkannte irgendwann die Wirkung des Steins und entnahm ihn der Leiche, woraufhin sich der Kaiser in eben diesen Mann verliebte. Der Mann jedoch warf den Stein später am Ort des heutigen Aachen in einen Fluss, woraufhin sich Karl der Große in die dortige Landschaft verliebte und die Stadt Aachen gründete.Multo: Charlemagne, the Snake, and the Magic Ring Ninki-nanka Ninki-nanka ist ein Fabelwesen aus Westafrika, das an ein Krokodil oder einen Östlichen Drachen erinnert. Auf seinem Kopf soll sich ein Stein befinden, der übernatürliche Kräfte verleihtShuker Nature: The Basilisk and Cockatrice. Spina de Mùl und die Rayéta Eine Legende aus den Dolomiten erzählt von der Rayéta, einem Strahlenstein, der einst im Besitz des Zauberers Spina de Mùl ''war. Später erlangte der König des Reichs der Fànis den Stein und schenkte ihn seiner Tochter, die ihn als Diadem bis zu ihrem Tod auf dem Kopf trug. Nach ihrem Tod gelang es Spina de Mùl, den Stein zurückzuerlangen und er ließ ihn in einem Bergsee versenken, wo ein feuriger Drache oder Drachenvogel ihn rund um die Uhr bewachte. Je nach Überlieferung war es auch dieser Drache, oder ein Rabe, der Spina de Mùl half, wieder in den Besitz des Steins zu gelangen.Felix R. Paturi (1989), Die großen Rätsel unserer Welt, Deutscher Bücherbund GmbH & Co., ISBN: 09183/5 Immer wieder versuchten die Zwerge, welche in den Bergen lebten, den Stein zu stehlen, doch jedesmal, wenn eine Gruppe Zwerge dem Drachen zu nahe kam, tötete er sie und floh mit dem Stein zu einem anderen Bergsee. Nachts soll man den Drachen als feurigen Streif am Himmel sehen. Auch im Vinschgau kennt man die Sage vom "furigen Alber", der den "Karfunkelstein" in seinen Krallen trägt.Grenzwissen: Das Reich von Fànis Taketori Monogatari Einer der Gegenstände, die die Bambus-Prinzessin Kaguya-hime aus dem japanischen Märchen ''Taketori Monogatari (jap. 竹取物語, die Geschichte vom Bambussammler) von ihren Freien verlangt, ist ein leuchtendes Juwel vom Hals oder der Stirn eines Drachen, welches in fünf Farben schimmert. Der Freier der den Stein bringen soll, ein Dainagon namens Ōtomo no Miyuki, ruft alle seine Untertanen zusammen und befielt ihnen, ihm einen Drachen zu ihm zu bringen. Als die Untertanen nach einem Jahr noch immer keinen Drachen gefunden haben, macht Ōtomo no Miyuki sich selbst auf, gerät mit seinem Schiff aber in einen heftigen Sturm und kommt nur knapp mit dem Leben davon. Er kommt zu dem Schluss, dass der Drache den Sturm beschworen hat, um ihn am Diebstahl des Juwels zu hindern, und gibt sein Vorhaben auf, um nicht den Zorn des Drachen zu beschwörenWikipedia: Taketori Monogatari. In der Populärkultur Das Schwarze Auge Im Rollenspiel Das Schwarze Auge trägt jeder Drache einen Karfunkel (auch Karfunkelstein, Drachenei, Drachenstein, Zauberherz, Seelenstein oder Seelenherz genannt) in seinem Gehirn. Dieser besteht möglicherweise aus Sumuryl oder ist ein Splitter vom Stein der Weisen. Der Karfunkel ist der Sitz des Geistes und der Zauberkraft des Drachen, weshalb die Karfunkel toter Drachen gerne als Fokus in Magie und Alchimie verwendet werden. Kleiner König Kalle Wirsch In dem Fantasy-Kinderbuch Kleiner König Kalle Wirsch'' fand der Erdmännchen-König Kalle Wirsch vor langer Zeit einen Drachenstein, der einst dem Drachen Murrumesch gehörte, und machte ihn zum "Beschützer-Stein" des Erdmännchen-Volkes. Doch nach einigen Jahren griff Murrumesch die Wiwigitrumi-Burg (Die Burg der Erdmännchen) an und eroberte den Stein zurück. Nun war das Volk der Erdmännchen schutzlos. Nach einigen Jahren kamen Kalle Wirsch und seine Mitabenteurer, die Menschenkinder Max und Jenny, an Murrumesch's Höhle vorbei und wurden von ihren Gegenspielern in die Höhle verschüttet. Wie sollen sie da bloß herauskommen,ohne von Murrumesch's Strahl der von dem Stein ausgeht getroffen zu werden und zu sterben? Jenny holte ihren Spiegel und Murrumesch wurde selbst von dem Strahl getroffen und löste sich einfach auf, nur der Stein blieb von ihm übrig. Seitdem steht das Erdmännchen-Volk wieder unter dem Schutz des Steins.Tide Michels (2001), '''Kleiner König Kalle Wirsch', dtv, ISBN 3-423-70639-2 EarthBound Im Videospiel EarthBound gibt es den so genannten Bag of Dragonite (de. Beutel voll Draconit). Dieser wird nicht eindeutig als Drachenstein bezeichnet, jedoch impliziert der Name, dass es sich um ein Mineral handelt. Das Item kann den Spieler vorrübergehend in einen Drachen verwandeln. Eragon Der Eldunarí ''ist ein kristallartiges Organ, welches sich im Körper eines jeden Drachen befindet. Der Name bedeutet übersetzt in etwa ''Herz der Herzen. Drachen sind dazu in der Lage, ihr Bewusstsein in den Eldunarí zu verlegen, um über ihren Tod hinaus bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben, bis der Stein zerstört wird. Durch Telepathie können sie dann weiterhin mit der Außenwelt kommunizieren. Ein solcher Eldunarí nimmt die Farbe der Schuppen des Drachen an und leuchtet. Befindet sich das Bewusstsein des Drachen bei seinem Tod nicht im Eldunarí, verwest der Kristall zusammen mit dem Rest des Drachenkörpers. Ein Paar aus einem Drachenreiter und seinem Drachen, der sich in seinen Eldunarí zurückgezogen hat, nennt man Indlvarn. Eldunarya können von Magiern verwendet werden, um Energie darin zu speichern und die magischen Fähigkeiten des Benutzers zu erweitern. Mittelerde Der Arkenstein ist ein besonders wertvoller Edelstein aus dem Schatz von Smaug. Anders als die meisten Beispiele befindet er sich nicht im Körper des Drachen, jedoch hütet der Drache ihn noch eifersüchtiger als den Rest seiner Reichtümer. Ursprünglich wurde der Edelstein jedoch von den Zwergen gefunden, denen Smaug seinen gesamten Schatz einst stahl. Monster Hunter In Monster Hunter gibt es den Vogelwyvern Gypceros, welcher einen so genannten Lichtkristall auf dem Kopf trägt. Dieser ermöglicht es ihm, seine Feinde mit grellen Lichtblitzen zu blenden. Gelingt es einem Jäger, den Kristall zu zerstören, erhält man ihn als Item, das beim Bau von Waffen und Rüstungen benutzt wird. Zusätzlich erhält man in den meisten Monster Hunter Spielen im G-Rang als Belohnung Items wie Rathian-Rubin, Lagiacrus-Saphir usw. von den entsprechenden Monstern. Diese Kristalle sind sehr selten und werden ebenfalls bei der Herstellung von Rüstungen und Waffen benötigt. Sonstige *In Der geheimnisvolle Drachenstein verwandelt der Drachenstein einen Menschen, der ihn ins Feuer legt, in einen Drachen. Ähnliche Mythen Neben den Drachensteinen gibt es noch einige andere Mythen, die im Namen oder der Beschreibung an den Drachenstein erinnern. *Vergleichbar mit dem Drachenstein soll auch der Krötenstein, bei dem es sich eigentlich um die Zähne des ausgestorbenen Fisches Lepidotes handelt, sich nach folkloristischen Quellen im Kopf der Kröte befinden und Heilkräfte besitzenWikipedia: Toadstone (englisch). *Es soll laut Louis Borges Book of Imaginary Beings auch ein Tier namens Karfunkel geben, dessen Kopf ein spiegelnder Stein ist. Wie sein Körper aussieht, weiß keiner.Jorge Luis Borges (1957): Book of Imaginary Beings, Penguin Classics, ISBN 978-0143039938 *In Taiwan gibt es so genanntes Drachenknochen-Gestein (龍紋石), welches durch seinen hohen Kupfergehalt bronzefarben aussieht.Wikipedia: Dragon Bone Stone (englisch) *In Limpopo-Provinz in Südafrika gibt es ein Gestein namens Dragonstone, welches nur unter einem Hügel zu finden ist, der wie ein Drache geformt istRaven Crystals: Dragonstone is a completely unique Bastite Amygdale *Der Drachensten sollte nicht verwechselt werden mit Schlangensteinen , einer Bezeichnung, die verschiedene Gesteine bezeichnet: **Die Serpentingruppe ist eine Gruppe im monoklinen Kristallsystem, welche auch als Schlangensteine bezeichnet wird. **Fossile Haizähne, deren Form an Schlangenzungen erinnert, auch bekannt als Schlangenzungen, Drachenzähne oder Zungensteine. **Fossile Ammoniten, deren Form an aufgerollte Schlangen erinnertJura-Fossilien: Fossilien im allgemeinen Volksglauben. In einen Melkeimer gelegt sollen sie Erkrankungen des Euters und Schwarzer Magie vorbeugeninatura: Quarz und Drachensteine. **Schwarze Steine, im Englischen auch snake stones (dt. Schlangensteine) genannt, sind Steine oder Knochen, die laut der Folklore Afrikas, Südamerikas und Asiens gegen Schlangenbisse helfen sollenWikipedia: Snake-stone. *In der My Little Pony - Freundschaft ist Magie-Folge Männerabend spielt der Drache Spike einen Zauberer namens Garbuncle im Pen & Paper Spiel Goblins und Gefangene. Trivia thumb|Ein Rubin, einer der Edelsteine, die früher als Karfunkel bezeichnet wurden *Karfunkel oder Karfunkelstein war im Mittelalter ein Sammelbegriff für rote Edelsteine wie Rubin, Granat oder SpinellWikipedia: Granatgruppe - Etymologie und Geschichte. *Einer Legende aus Europa zufolge, erinnert der Drachenstein die Drachen an ihre einstige Heimat, einen fernen Planeten im Sternbild Draconis.Iris Rinkenbach & Bran O. Hodapp (2002), Das grosse Buch der Drachen, S. 30, Schirner Verlag, ISBN 978-3897671126 Nachweise Kategorie:Drachenartefakte Kategorie:Drachenforschung